


Won't Be in White

by Your1upGirl



Series: Aerith Week 2021 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith Week 2021, All my ideas come to me when I can't sleep, Clerith, Day Three: Red & Pink Dress, Enjoy c:, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Modern AU, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your1upGirl/pseuds/Your1upGirl
Summary: A modern-ish AU Clerith fanfic. In honor of Aerith Week 2021. Day three: Red and Pink Dress. I have been watching a LOT of say yes to the dress so that kinda inspired this.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: Aerith Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Won't Be in White

Did Cloud ever think that he would make it to the point in his life that he would get married? No, not at all. Was he happy that he could finally make it to this point with a wonderful girl in his life? Absolutely. Cloud didn't think someone like Aerith would ever come into his life. But the flower peddler with the breathtaking smile stopped him one day, _Would you like a flower? You can give it to the special someone in your life. _From there the rest was history. It was a cool day and Cloud was thankful for that. Standing there in his tux, he thought that he was going to melt from nerves. Barret seemed to notice this and handed him a handkerchief. He took it with a soft thank you.__

__"What's with all the nerves SOLIDER boy? Afraid she's gonna change her mind?"_ _

__Cloud's eyes widened and he turned to Barret, who was going to solemnize their marriage, "Do you think she will?"_ _

"You know that Barret is just messing with you." Zack wrapped his arm around Cloud's shoulder. "Aerith is absolutely _crazy _for you. And I haven't seen you smile so much since you've met her. I really am happy for you Cloud.__

__"Yeah. I was just kidding; didn't mean to scare ya." He didn't respond, so Barret tried to change the conversation. "The girls did a great job getting this place ready huh?"_ _

____

__"Y-yeah, it is very scenic." They decided to hold the wedding at Elmyra's house. There was a clear area that plants haven't grown to yet so the part decided to take advantage of that. The fence leading along to that area was decorated by Yuffie and Tifa with ribbons and arching banners. Chairs were set up for a few select people and created an aisle that lead to where he a Barret stood. People were creating conversation, awaiting for the ceremony to start. Prior to the wedding day, Barret, Cloud, and Cid hand built an arbor. Elmyra and Aerith, along with Red and Marlene's help, arranged some of the vines around the house to wrap beautifully around the arbor a day before. The flowers on some of them still looked fresh despite being cut. "It's all perfect for her."_ _

____

__"All's that's missing is the bride." Cid said, he was taking pictures of the event after Aerith had convinced him to do so._ _

____

__Meanwhile back at the house, the girls were putting the finishing touches on a few things. Aerith was still upstairs getting ready. Elmyra was tying the bow-tie around Red's neck, he seemed very happy that he too was able to dress up for the event. Yuffie fixing up Marlene's flower girl dress making sure that everything is right. And Tifa was putting the last of the petals in the for Marlene; along with making sure Aerith's bouquet was ready. It was an arrangement of wine red roses, pale blue forget-me-nots, and ivory hydrangeas. The leaves were eucalyptus leaves and olive branches to create a bit of a cascading look to it._ _

____

__"Alright, I think we are set." Tifa happily announced as she tied the stems with a pink ribbon. Tifa and Yuffie were the bridesmaids so they helped Aerith plan the wedding and they all helped make the dresses. The two girls wore a champagne key hole neckline dress that when to their knees with a chiffon skirt._ _

____

__"Thank you girls. Now, we just wait for Aerith."_ _

____

__"I'm sorry I took so long." As Aerith walked down the stairs, Elmyra thought she was going to cry. Aerith looked beautiful. Her dress was had off the shoulder straps with a sweetheart neckline. The straps looked as if they were made of petals. The bodice was beautifully beaded at the waist that faded into the tulle of the skirt. The skirt itself had just enough puff that Aerith liked but didn't look like too much. Aerith had added the touch for the top layer of the skirt by carefully sowing fake pink, white, red, and ivory flowers to the top and bottom of the skirt. But what really pulled this dress altogether was that the dress itself was a blush pink, similar to the color of what she normally wear. But in this case, it looked much better than it had the dress just been white._ _

____

__"Aerith! You look so pretty!" Marlene ran to give her a hug being careful not to pull the leaf-like jeweled necklace the bride wore._ _

____

__"Oh thank you Marlene! You look pretty too! The best flower girl I've ever seen. I think you're the one that will steal the show today." This made Marlene blush. She and Red went out the door to prepare to walk down the aisle. Tifa and Yuffie both gave their own form of praise to Aerith and left as well. Elmyra was in a state of shock, but it was the best kind of shock you could feel. "What do you think Mom?"_ _

____

__"You're just-," She shook her head and gave her a hug, "I'm so happy for you and Cloud."_ _

____

__"I don't think I've ever seen you cry this much before."__

__"I was saving them for this moment." She brushed a bit of hair out of her daughter's face. Aerith's own eyes were glassy and they hugged once more. "Your mother would have been very happy for you."_ _

__Aerith laughed, her biological mother was always in the back of her head, she would never forget about her. But right now, it was between her and Elmyra. "I can see that she is." Both women walked out the door. Cid was waiting, a half smile on his face He took pictures of them as they walked down the path to the area where everyone is waiting._ _

__Marlene and Red walked down first. Marlene was carefully letting the petals fall onto the grassy dirt path. Yuffie and Tifa were close after, the silence was filled with the camera shutter and the little waterfall behind them. All of them took their place Marlene sat with Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge, the girls on Aerith's side, and Red next to Zack. Finally, Cloud saw her._ _

__Walking arm in arm with her mother she looked right back at him. The amount of love in each other's eyes matched the other. Cloud felt a tear fall from his eye, and another, and another. He had to keep himself together as he reached out to her and they held hands as Barret began. What he was saying it didn't seem to matter to either of them. At this moment, in this great big world, it was just the two of them. Aerith smiled, her lip shaking just a bit. And he licked his lips, nerves and excitement filled their bodies all at once. She looked beautiful in that dress. It was different but still seemed to match her. The light pink allowed her to stand out from other brides who have worn just a white dress. It was all Aerith._ _

__"Do you Cloud, take Aerith to be your wife?" Barret asked them._ _

__"I do." His eyes never left Aerith._ _

__"Do you Aerith, take Cloud to be your husband?"_ _

__"I do."_ _

__"Well then," The smile on his face was contagious to the rest of the attendees, "By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Aerith jumped into Cloud to kiss him, he caught her with ease but it still caught him off guard. Barret belted out a laugh and the rest of the crowd cheered for the newlyweds._ _

__The rest of the day went on without a fuss. Everyone had a great time. They celebrated, ate, sang, danced, and drank to their hearts content. They played some games took so many pictures. It was getting late but and people began to filter back to their homes. A few hung back just to shoot the breeze with others. But Aerith and Cloud slipped outside for some time alone. He twirled her in the empty area under the arbor. They laughed like children. Cloud pulled her close and they swayed together. Her lips were pressed close to his neck that he could feel her light breath. And his head bent down towards hers. Eyes closed just allowing themselves to have this moment._ _

__"I can feel your heart beating." She spoke softly and she giggled. "You're not nervous around me right?"_ _

__Cloud held her tighter, "Whenever I see you, it feels like I'm meeting for the first time all over again. I will won't forget that feeling of falling in love with you. You're the only one for me, Mrs. Strife"_ _

__Aerith moved just enough to see the smile on Cloud's face. She could tell that he's been wanting to say that to her for a while. She pulled on his tie to bring him close to his lips and said. "And you're for me, Mr. Strife."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a nice day, morning, evening or whenever you are reading this :3 Forgot to add this when I posted but this dress is what inspired what I wrote for Aerith. I did change some things but this was what I was looking.


End file.
